


Knocking Oxfords

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Offer of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has a question for Harry about that huge, black, Jewish dude...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May have a porn chapter to follow.  
> May have several if I keep going with drabbles.  
> This fandom ate my life. I'm so screwed.
> 
> This was originally going to be a part of Not Really And Ending but then that developed a plot. So annoying.

“Harry,” Eggsy said, watching him closely. 

“Yes, Eggsy?”

“You really banging some huge, black, Jewish dude?”

“No.”

“Wanna knock boots with me then?” Eggsy asked, hiding his nerves behind a wink. 

“Oxfords.”

“Fine, wanna knock Oxfords with me?”

Harry smiled and shook his head. “A gentleman never discusses sex in such vulgar terms.”

Eggsy could almost hear the yes behind every one of Harry's words so he smirked. “Ain't nothing I plan to do to you, or ask you to do to me, is gentlemanly.”

“In that case, yes.” 

Eggsy beamed at him, already planning a list in his head.


	2. Head

Eggsy pushed Harry into the chair and dropped down to his knees. He bent forward, unzipping Harry’s pants with his teeth. 

“Benefits of a misspent youth?”

“Practise for my bit of fancy,” Eggsy countered, nosing his way into Harry’s trousers. 

“Touché.”

“To head,” Eggsy said, laughing as he pulled Harry out of his open fly. “No pants?”

Harry shook his head and Eggsy grinned, leaning down to swallow the older man’s cock whole. He pressed down until he could feel it at the back of his throat and then closed his lips around the bulk of flesh there and sucked.


End file.
